Lava Survival Command Guide
)]] DeltaGamers Lava /Command Guide! Hello! If you are a fairly new player to DeltaGamers Lava Survival they make sure to read this guide, it may give you an advantage in the rounds to come! This will give you enough information that you can seem like super nerd in front of all your friends when you brag that you know every command. Brief Information Commands are ways that can help you in any server, they give you special abilities, and can make building a structure far less harder. Most of all, give you special blocks such as water with a quick type of /water. Banned: 1. /Crashserver- Crashserver kicks you and only you from the game while saying "Server Crash! Error Code 0x0005A4, Use this for a stylish way to leave the game. 2. /Hacks- Hacks is a joke that sometimes go to far when hacks is typed in it kicks you from the game and says "Your IP has been backtraced + reported to the FBI Cyber Crimes unit. Don't worry as this is just a joke and does not do anything that it says it does. Use this for a stylish way to leave the game. Guest: 1. /Hacks 2. /Crashserver 3. /Undo- Undo can undo all your actions for the last 30 seconds, if you've placed 50 blocks in the last 30 seconds, all those blocks dissapear, if you destroy 50 blocks in the last 30 seconds, all those blocks are put back. 3. /Redo- Redo can basically undo an undo, if you type in /Undo and forgot you build something (shelter) Than you can hit /Redo and it's as if you never pressed /Undo. 4. /Click- Click if you type in the coordinates such as 12 56 34 after typing /click, then you destroy any block that is placed on 12 56 34, 12 is the X Axis, 56 would be the Y axis, and 34 would be the Z axis. So /click 12 56 54. Member: 1. /Hacks 2. /Crashserver 3. /Undo 4. /Redo 5./ Store- Store gives you access to the in-game store, you can purchase items such as lives pets and ranks form the store with "Lava Coins" If you want to buy a Life you simply type in /Buy life (amount) such as 5, /Buy life 5. To purchase a pet you would need to type in /Buy pet (name) (Gender), so /Buy pet Example Male. To buy a Rankup you would need to type in /buy Rankup. Regular:... 1. /Crashserver 2. /Hacks 3. /Undo 4. /Redo 5. /Store Survivalist: 1. /Crashserver 2. /Hacks 3. /Undo 4. /Redo 5. /Store 6. /Pay- With /Pay any survivalist can pay another player the selected amount of Lava Coins that the player has, but can only pay after being logged in for 30 minutes, if the player has only 25 Lava Coins then he/she can only pay 25 Lava Coins at most! To pay someone you would simply /Pay (name) (amount) Such as /Pay Zeco63 50. 7. /Copystore- /Copystore enables you to make any object ranging from a Shelter to a cactus. You would simply need to type in /Copystore (Filename) then copy and object like usual, then it is put in to a file called /Retrieve to retrieve your copied file at any time you would simply need to type in /Retrieve (filename) Such as /Retrieve house, But and type in /paste to put it anywhere you desire. 8. /Mode- /Mode enables you to place a certain block even though you put down 1 type. Such as /Mode Water, that would enable any block you place down become water. /Mode Lava works also. To figure out what a block is called type in /B and it will show up with the name of the block which you can then use /Mode (block-Type). Lava_king: 1. /Crashserver 2. /Hacks 3. /Undo 4. /Redo 5. /Store 6. /Pay 7. /Copystore 8. /Mode 9. /Tree- When you type in /Tree it says "Select where you wish your tree to grow" You must then place any block down wherever you wish for a tree to grow! The Tree consists of the block type "Leaves" and the block type "Tree" The tree can range from 3 different sizes. Small, 8 Blocks high, Medium 11 blocks High, and Large, is 15 Blocks up. You can also type in /Tree Cactus, or /Tree Fern to be able to quickly make a cactus, or a fern! 10. /Copy- When using copy you type in /Copy and determine what object you want to copy, you simply type in /Copy and copy your selected block(s). 11. /Paste- /Paste places down block(s) that you have copied using /Copy Yo paste you type in /paste and place down a block where you want the object to be. 12. /Spin- /Spin you can simply type in /spin (90, 180, Mirrored, or Upsidedown. /You type in /spin and copy your selected block(S) to then spin in the direction you want it to be facing! Such as: /Spin 180, turning the block(s) so they are facing the oposite direction. 13. /Stairs- /Stairs enables you to have an easy way to make a staircase going either up or down 9Depending where you are) You simply type in /stairs and place a block where you want the stairs to start, then where you want them to stop (note: Stairs only go up and down) Other Commands: 1. /Whisper- Whisper makes your chat go to another player and only that other player such as /Whisper zeco63, only the person receiving your whisper would be able to hear what you are saying to them. Such as /whisper zeco63. Then type in enter to enable the whisper. Then in another sentence type in your message. 2. /Me- /me makes you talk in a third person mode, the message should come up like this, but with your name *Zeco63 is very tired, to say something like that you would need to type in /Me is very tired. 3. /Spawn- /Spawn takes you back to the spawn of the map, the spawn is where everyone starts off in that map, if you wish to go back to that area to meet up with another player, then simply type in /spawn. 4. /Emote -/Emote is a way that players can type in things such as ":D" and it will show up with a box smiling, if you toggle /emote (off and on) then it changes wheather or not it will show up as the smiley face box or just the plain :D. If it's on it will show up as the smiley face box, if it's off it will show up as a regular :D 5. /Gamerep, /Gamerep allows to see your reputation. It tells you how many lives you have, how many lava coins you have, if you have a pet, how many rounds you have survived, if you want to see another person's reputation you simply type in /gamerep (player) Such as /gamerep zeco63. 6. /Rules- This is the most important command of all Type in /rules and make sure to look at them closely because these will make sure you don't get banned! 7. /Help (anything)- If you have a query about a block type or a command, type in /Help (Command) Such as /help ranks- It gives you a brief description of whatever you typed in, 8. /Time- Make sure to use /Time when you want to know when the Round ends, or when the lava starts! Shortcuts: 1. /Hacks- None 2. /Crashserver- /Crash 3. /Undo- None 4. /Redo- None 5. /Store- None 6. /Pay-None 7. /Copystore- None 8. /Mode- Instead of typing in /Mode (block) you can simply type in the block type it's self, such as /water instead of /Mode water. 9. /Tree- None 10. /Copy- /C 11. /Paste- /V 12. /Spin- None 13. /Stairs- none 14. /Whisper- None 15. /Me- None 16. /Spawn- /R But that only works if you haven't already set another spawn location with "Enter" 17. /Emote- None 18. /Gamerep- /Rep 19. /Rules- none 20. /Help- None 21. /Time- /T